Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional work vehicle is disclosed in e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-51505. The conventional work vehicle includes a stepless speed changer device having a drive pulley (“a drive rotary body” in this document) receiving input of power of an engine, a driven pulley (“a driven rotary body” in the document), and an endless rotary body wound around and entrained between the drive pulley and the driven pulley. The work vehicle further includes an accommodating body (“a “speed changer case”, etc. in the document) having an accommodation space for accommodating the drive pulley, the driven pulley and the endless rotary body (an “endless belt” in the document).
When the stepless speed changer device is driven, heat due to friction is generated between the drive rotary body and the endless rotary body and also between the driven rotary body and the endless rotary body. For discharging this heat, in the accommodation space of the accommodating body, there is provided an air passage for causing air introduced from the outside to flow from the drive pulley side to the driven pulley side to be eventually discharged to the outside.
However, with the above-described conventional technique, due to e.g. presence of a structural object(s) obstructive to the introduction of air into the accommodation space, there was a tendency of the amount of cooling air drawn into the accommodation space being relatively small. For this reason, there would tend to occur shortage of amount of air in the air passage of the accommodation space, thus insufficient cooling of the stepless speed changer device.
In view of the above respect, there has been a need for a work vehicle capable of effecting cooling of a stepless speed changer device in a favorable manner.